


Ballad of the Siren

by Electeric_Leafeon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electeric_Leafeon/pseuds/Electeric_Leafeon
Summary: Everything seems just perfect. She has love, her grades are up, and honestly, the simplest things are the most wonderful times of her life. The chains of her past however decide to tug once more by petting healed scars.





	Ballad of the Siren

The “quick run for milk” became a full-length errand as we shared quips and jokes. My voice rang in the empty convenience store as Maeve added yet another excellent addition to our faulty plan of smuggling tortoises from Mexico to Canada. The cashier also shared our humour as I saw him tremble a smile on his apathetic expression. I loved seeing Maeve this happy, she’s usually so worried and anxious. Controlling my laughter, I returned my gaze to her. Her golden waves of hair reflecting the turquoise highlights hiding underneath, matching her glittering eyes of the same colour.

  


“Want to grab some candy?” she signed, gesturing to the sugar-filled aisle we had just passed. The hour was ticking to midnight, but who’s to deny an impulsive purchase of candy?  
“Absolutely!” I responded, grabbing a hold of her hand and leading us to the aisle. I loved seeing her blush, and wear that cute flushed expression, I’ll have to kiss it next chance I have and turn her beet red. My heart jumped at the idea, this weekend was going to be one of the best weekends yet! 

Now having our hands full with candy, a litre of milk and instant noodles, we approached the register to pay. Even the cashier seemed to be happier than when we first entered, although he wore the same apathetic expression of exhaustion. Taking our bagged goods, I wished him a good night.  
As we left Maeve asked which Harry Potter film was my favourite, and I was about to answer when I noticed something from the corner of my eye.

“Alisha? Is that you?” A familiar voice asked from the shadows of the parking lot. The mood of cheerfulness seemed to melt away instantly. There his blue eyes gleamed in the nearby fluorescent light of convenience store, his golden blonde shimmering with hair gel in the streetlight.  
“Lucas,” I responded monotone and dull, all cheer from my voice gone. I noticed Maeve shoot a worried glance back and forth. I prayed that he wasn't drunk. 

He took a step closer, I backed away.  
“Alisha, it's been so long. I’ve missed you.” He opened his arms as though expecting an embrace. An embrace I so foolishly greeted him with so many times. I stayed quiet. He looked at Maeve. I hadn’t noticed she had grabbed my hand, it was a comfort. “So is this your new girlfriend? Glad to see you’re doing well.” His voice toned with bitterness under that gentle smile. A fake smile. “You better be careful, she’s a handful.” His gaze returned to Maeve, his voice sounding as though I were a child. 

After his comment, the atmosphere grew awkward as neither of us initiated to leave. I held onto Maeve tighter and took a step to leave. Lucas taking another, attempting to block our path.

  


“It didn't have to end the way it did.” I clenched my teeth, and let out a heavy sigh.  
“And do you expect me to come back to you out of pity?” I glared up at him meeting his smug gaze.  
“No! Of course not, I just think we should maybe talk again.”  
“Talk? No thank you, now if you’ll excuse me.” I began to move forward when he grabbed my arm. A shiver of shock and fear scattered through my skin leaving me goosebumps. Maeve noticed and gently tugged me the opposite direction. Lucas wore a heavy gaze of anger in his eyes, quickly glancing at the other girl he quickly let go and cleared his throat, attempting to erase his expression of desperate frustration. His breath did not smell of alcohol, embedding even more fear at my core.  
“Alisha please, be civil. Wouldn't it be nice to chat again? About all those cool places in Greece, and Japan, those movies you like, video games, you know like before.” He seemed so welcoming, but everything in my mind yelled 'warning, warning’. I wanted to leave.,/p>  


“Lucas, no. I ended the relationship for a reason, and I do not want to have anything to do with you.” I continued to walk, holding her close to me.  
“What reason? Because I’m selfish? Alisha, we’re all selfish okay, you gotta get over that.” His footsteps quickly followed.  
“Leave me alone!” I quickened my pace, he however quickly caught up with his long legs.  
“See look, your girlfriend here hasn't said a word. She’s minding her own business, that's selfish. Alisha!” He took a step to block us and seemed to loom over us like a giant tree being uphill. “Please, give me a chance. I’ve changed!” My teeth gritted with frustration. I felt as though he would follow us home, the fear of him knowing where I live cams creeping into my mind, the anger if frustration beginning to boil in my stomach brewing hot tears held back by a useless brave face. Memories of the exact feeling returned, feeling trapped, hiding to cry, yelling hoping something could work, but he was like diamonds… Nothing, nothing could break him. “Alisha, please I’m begging you.”

“Why are you so desperate? Can't you just run to one of your friends for company? Or have you lost all of your precious puppets?” My voice quivered with emotion the frustration beginning to spill out. He smiled. Oh what a beautiful gentle smile, shining and shimmering with cruelty.

  


“I only need you. You were my everything.”  
“I sure was, wasn't I?” My throat was clenched with the boiling emotions brewing in my core. “But I won't be again. I don't want that, and- and you have to learn that some people don't agree with what you want.” I took a deep breath attempting to calm down. This whole time I could feel Maeve’s worry and anxiety. The smile faded, and his eyes darted back to Maeve.

  


“She must be real nice eh, comforting you with her lack of support. I gave you that. Remember when I punched that drunk asshole that was harassing you in downtown? But I guess you can fight your own battles now.” Suddenly, he became closer, I felt his hand tightly grip my jaw in a flash, his eyes now gleaming with desperate malice. “Right, Alisha?” His grip became soft, his smile embracing that familiar gentleness. So many times he held me like this, so many times our lips met like this, so many times he tightened his grip on my invisible foolish leash of naive love with his gentle smile and soft grip on my chin. I entered a trance of confusion and fear, what was once frustration became nostalgic sadness of once desiring his familiar grip for so long, all alone I was without him, who would support me the way he did, who would allow me to pour all my thoughts and feelings to them?

“Man of land, foolish you are to stand.” Breaking my trance, a sudden melodic voice sang very close. My heart suddenly fluttered with an emotion of infatuation. I turned to look at my precious Maeve, her beautiful turquoise eyes shining with determination. She was suddenly so much more beautiful than before, her hair seemed to be flowing like the ocean. Her gaze was fixed unto Lucas, and although I understood why, why couldn't that gorgeous gaze be on me? “Leave my love alone, or you will have to atone to sins of past that I will reveal at last, to show to those who do not know the foe you truly behold.” Her voice was filled with threat and conviction, with a magic sown beneath its seems to entrap Lucas in its gorgeous melody. All the negative emotions I once held seemed to melt away, I felt a wave of calm replace me instead with a deep desire to embrace her. Lucas stayed silent, entranced by her gorgeous voice lost for words and gazing at her with dull eyes filled with a need to fulfill whatever wish this beautiful girl may desire

.  


“Whatever the stars desire, I shall desire.” He responded with a smooth voice that did not match his previous tone.  
“The stars desire for your retire. Return home and do not roam on these stones. This memory a haze, and this area a maze will be your curse as you return in a daze.” Her rhymes seemed to enchant my heart with a passionate love, while Lucas' head seemed to lean closer and closer when suddenly she traced a figure in the air into his forehead. His eyes then blinked several times, and without a word, he walked away at a normal pace. 

I smiled uncontrollably, and I quickly took my opportunity to embrace my golden blessing. My infatuation for her did not leave, and the fluttering in my heart still remained, I wanted to be with her forever, and never leave her side. I would do anything for her. She gently pushed me away and gave me a warm smile only making me rejoice with passion. I cupped her soft golden hair and pressed my lips against hers, never wanting to leave ever again. She pushed me away again, making me frown. Her smile had grown, and her cheeks seemed to glow red. Still holding hands, she lead me home. Sadly we walked in silence, me still wishing to hear her beautiful melodic voice once more, yet the feeling of infatuation seemed to slowly fade. I began to feel dazed as a result. We dropped our goods on the kitchen table. Maeve still holding my hand, she sat me down on the bed having noticed my daze.

  


“In the morning, I will explain.” She said and put a hand over my eyes and I quickly succumbed to an unnoticed desire for sleep. Embracing the sweet taste of rest, dreams of love, beauty and music danced in my mind recalling the events of the night.


End file.
